


gym battle

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Digestion, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Other, Pred Piers, Prey Reader, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore, slight crushing, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You never would’ve expected it. All this time training your team to be the best it could, defeating all the gym leaders before this moment with triumph. It would’ve never prepared you for this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	gym battle

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for a bit. i’ve never been good with ending stories so i just added a digestion sequence at the end and had that be the ending. i’m not the biggest fan of fatal vore but it’s easier to write fatal then non-fatal so whatever.
> 
> back on my trash shit. leon is next probably, look forward to that whenever i feel like writing it

You never would’ve expected it. All this time training your team to be the best it could, defeating all the gym leaders before this moment with triumph. It would’ve never prepared you for this.

You were there, fighting against the dark type gym leader, Piers. He completely wiped your team. All this effort just to be beaten down this hard? It was almost pathetic.

The thing is, this gym didn’t have any power spots. Dynamaxing wasn’t possible, so this was supposedly a fair fight... Right? 

Well, worst came to worst. You felt tingles ripple through your wrist. At first, you obviously ignored it. It was the least of your concerns right now. You had to focus on the battle. They continued, the rippling feeling becoming stronger and stronger until you looked down at it. But sadly, at that point, it was too late. Sparks began to fly out of your Dynamax band, the red smoke that usually came when you would begin to Dynamax your pokemon started to dissipate, flowing out and wrapping around you. Obvious panic settled in as Piers watched in a mix of shock and slight confusion. 

A bright white light wrapped around you and you felt your body fall, but not in the way you would when you would trip. Your body felt lighter, and with a blink, everything around you was much, _MUCH_ bigger.

Adrenaline began to coarse throughout your body, looking up and around at your new surroundings. Sooner or later, the obvious and inevitable fear settled in, the realization of what just happened hitting you like a truck.

You could see a pair of giant boots about a mile away from you at this size. Your gaze trailed up, up, up and up until you could see the familiar face of the gym leader you were just fighting a minute ago staring down at you in shock. 

Suddenly, the floor began to rumble underneath you as he took a step forward. You yelped as you could see him get closer and closer, shutting your eyes in fear and holding your hands defensively up as some sort of protection against this massive threat until the rumbling stopped.

Slowly getting out of your defensive stance, you began to peer at what was before you. Looking up, you could see him towering above you— even when he was crouched over. He was just... _gigantic_. It was like being in front of a skyscraper, except the building was human and extremely sentient. His head tilted in a sort of confused way, looming over you. There was a long moment of silence of you both staring each other down until he finally spoke, confusion ribboning his voice. “Are.... are you ok?” 

At this size, his voice boomed around you. You took a step back in fear, heart pounding out of your chest. 

He instantly noticed your fear, his gaze softening. “Oi, I’m not gonna hurt you, mate. Don’t be scared.” He assured. “I don’t even know what happened.” 

You began to relax, letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding until now. He was just as confused as you were. You began to smile until suddenly his hand came out, fingers wrapping around your fragile little body before you could even run. He held you in a clenched fist, tight enough to not drop you but loose enough to let you breathe. 

There wasn’t even a moment to struggle, as your gravity was shifted instantly, Piers standing up and bringing you closer to his face. 

“Woah, You’re ‘bout as small as a joltik now, I think.” He observed, his blue eyes piercing into you. You squirmed in reaction, trying to break free of his grasp with no use. He tightened the grip he had around you, squeezing all the air you had in you out. He instantly loosened his grip when he noticed, his eyes widening as he watched you gasp for air.

“Oh- I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how fragile you were. You squirming made me tighten on instinct.” He attempted to console you, his fingers loosening up as he held you in his palm. He rolled you over with ease, your head now poking out from his fingers as he used his thumb to rub gentle circles along your back. You did not appreciate this, however. You attempted to squirm out, wriggling your body in an attempt to escape his hand somehow with no avail.

“Stop squirming. I’m trying to help you.” he asserted. He just did not get it. You obviously didn’t appreciate being manhandled, but he kept going. He flipped you back over again, forcing you to stare up at him. You yelled out an insult in reaction, letting him know that you were angry. The gym leader furrowed his brows in reaction to your outburst, his mouth breaking into a smile.

“Huh, so you wanna be rude, eh?” He grinned. He picked you up by the back of your thin shirt, dangling you above his head. You began to struggle, trying to escape his grasp and he laughed right at you. “Hey, you put this upon yourself. I’m a bit hungry anyways, and you look like the perfect size for a snack.”

He gazed at you for a moment before licking his lips and opening his mouth wide. You couldn’t help but gasp at seeing two rows of teeth and a large pink tongue waiting for you. Adrenaline began to rush through your veins as you felt his hot breath wash all over your body. He dangled you for a moment, letting your current situation sink in before tossing you right inside like a piece of popcorn. 

His teeth clicked shut behind you as you were thrown into the wet cavern. His tongue immediately kneaded at you, slicking you up with saliva. You couldn’t even shout, every time you would open your mouth to attempt at a call for help the textured muscle beneath you would move you around, tossing you around each part of his maw. 

He slammed you against the roof of his mouth, sucking on you like a mere piece of candy. Drawing every flavor out he could, pushing you up against his teeth, rolling you over and twirling you around. You thought it would never end. Your struggles were futile. You were at the gym leader’s mercy now. You were drenched in spit, your clothes sticking to your body in an almost disgusting way. You could only sit there and take it, panting.

He let his tongue explore every single inch of your tiny body, draining every flavor he could. He wasn’t gentle with it either. He went full force, letting his tongue slip up your shirt and all-around your face.

After what seemed to be an eternity, his tongue stopped. You breathed out, shutting your eyes. Everything went still. You took this moment to rest. 

It was calming for a bit until you were slammed against Piers’s soft palate, a sickening gulp heard around you as his throat flexed, dragging you down with it. There wasn’t even a moment to react. You just went down, his gullet’s strong muscles almost crushing you. You tried your best to hold onto whatever you could, clawing at the walls that attempted to suck you down. it was useless. The saliva that was once pooled around you made it easy for you to slip down further and further with ease. 

After what seemed like an eternity, you were emptied into some sort of dark, wet cavern. Loud groans were heard around you, the walls flexing. Acid slowly began to pool up around you as you struggled against the tight space. You slammed your fists against the wet walls, yelling out. Nothing happened. All you could hear was the soft gurgling of his stomach and the _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart beating above you. How could this happen? Were you going to die here?

The stomach acid kept coming, now coating you. It burned slightly, but you couldn’t even focus on the pain. The intense humidity and lack of oxygen was wiping you out faster. It enveloped you. It was simply exhausting. Letting your body relax, you closed your eyes sighing deeply as the stomach did its job. You’re done for. There’s no point in fighting anymore.

He let you digest away into nothing, sighing as he rubbed his stomach. His waist was already insanely thin, so you made a very noticeable bulge against his abdomen. He brought his hand there, making rhythmic movements against the bulge, trying to calm down the noises it was making. He only received soft gurgles in return, though. 

Sooner or later, you felt yourself dissolve away fully, turned into nothing but nutrients. Maybe it was better that way, eh? You contributed to a better cause, you guessed. At least you weren't going to waste.


End file.
